Everybody's Fool
by TheSorcerersGirlfriend
Summary: "...they were laughing everytime I said your name. Isn't that strange?"  "Yeah...sure. Everyone laughs at me, no worries." Dave replied.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I thought of this while I was listening to "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence, and thought it kinda fit with the song, tee hee! enjoy, and sorry for this being short! Next chapter will be up soon!**

* * *

Becky walked through the door of NYU to her physics class. Dave was seated in his seat, which happened to be behind Becky's. "Hi, Dave." Becky said as she sat down in her spot. "Hi, Becky." Dave replied as he fumbled through his papers, not even bothering to say "How are you?" or "How's it going?".

Class went through fast, and Becky was very happy about it, concidering she hated physics. Becky went through the hallways going to her next class. Her friends, Hannah, Alyson, and Baylee were all gathered by a trash can, whispering to themselves.  
"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Becky asked. "Oh, nothing." Hannah said as Baylee and Alyson started giggling, making Becky very confused. "Um...what's so funny?" Becky asked. "Really, it's nothing." Hannah answered. "Well, Ok, then. I have to meet Dave-" But Alyson and Baylee were laughing, cutting Becky off. "As I was saying, I have to meet Dave-" And Alyson and Baylee cut her off again. "Well, I gotta go." Becky said anyways. "Becky is such a loser." Hannah said after Becky left. "No, her boyfriend is a much _more _loser." Baylee giggled. "He's such a nerd! I feel so bad for Becky, she probably lost a bet or something to start dating him." Alyson exclaimed. "He's geeky!" Baylee said. "Not as geeky as Becky is now. She's starting to get good grades in physics. Who gets good grades in physics anymore?" Hannah asked. "Dave and Becky!" Baylee and Alyson answered. "I guess they're perfect for each other. Nerds should always get together."

Dave unlocked the door to his apartment, finding Tank lying on the floor...in a pile of Bennet's laundry. "Bennet, why are you such a slob?" Dave whispered to himself as he picked up the dirty clothes and put them in the dirty clothes pile. Dave's phone rang, and Dave saw that it was Becky.  
"Hello?"  
"_Hi, Dave."  
_"What's up?" Dave asked.  
"_Nothing really."_  
Silence.  
"Why'd you call?"  
_"Oh yeah. Well, when I was talking to Hannah, Baylee, and Alyson, they were laughing everytime I said your name. Isn't that strange?"  
_"Yeah...sure. Everyone laughs at me, no worries." Dave replied.  
"_Well, it kinda...I don't know...-"  
_"Bugged you?" Dave answered for her.  
"_Kinda..."  
_"It's Ok, Becky. I gotta go. Bye."  
_"Bye."_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Becky was making sure to avoid Hannah and her friends all day. She knew it was going to be a bad day. When she got to her class, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Becky.  
Becky looked around the room to find Dave, but she couldn't find him. Then Dave walked into the room through the front door, all soaking wet. The whole class laughed and laughed at him. Becky wanted to yell "Shut Up!" but didn't want to make Dave feel uncomfortable. Becky walked over to Dave, trying to ignore the laugter. "Doesn't this bother you?" Becky asked, trying to raise her voice enough so Dave could hear her. "Why should this bother me?" "They're laughing at you!" Becky answered. "Why?" Dave said. "I don't know, did you do something embarassing?" Becky asked. "Me? Embarassing? No..." Dave said as he accidently knocked over a chair, then another chair, which knocked down some other things that Becky couldn't see because her eyes were closed. The whole class was silent, until someone started laughing and pointing at Dave.

It was official.  
This was going to be the worst day ever.

* * *

In a dark and cold forest somewhere, a man in a classy suit stood with a younger girl, who was looking at the ground. "What is the matter, Dezeree?" the man asked. "Many people could get hurt by this." Dezeree replied. "Who cares? We'll be rich!" "I don't care about money!" Dezeree exclaimed. The man chuckled. "My, my, aren't you moody today?" The man said. "Sorry...I just miss my brother. We were the best of friends when we were little...until I ran away from home." "Why?" The man asked. "My parents hated me..." Dezeree said. "And I thought brothers and sisters...hated each other." The man replied. "We got along well, concidering we're twins." Dezeree explained. "Wait, twins get along better?" "I don't know...some." "Well, anyways, we've got to keep going to find the arca archa of specialis." he said. "Yes, sir." Dezeree said annoyingly. The arca archa of specialis was a box that held one of the most dangerous things in the whole world, and they planned to use it to take over the world, depending on what was inside. "Well, keep walkin'!" "Yes sir..." Dezeree said while rolling her eyes. "Excuse me?" He said. "Sorry, sir." Dezeree replied shamefully as she began walking. This was going to be a terribly long afternoon.

* * *

Becky stared out the window of the radio station, looking for Dave's car to pull up. She checked her watch. 6:39. Almost 10 minutes late. Andre walked up to Becky and said, "I heard Dave did somethin' really embarassing today." "Don't remind me." Becky replied, rolling her eyes. "And your friend Hannah said you lost a bet and had to date him." "WHAT?" Becky exclaimed.

* * *

**Ooh! The suspence! I tried making this longer, but mah fingers started cramping! BTW, arca archa of specialis means "Box of Secrets" in Latin. Yay.**


	3. Chapter 3

"She what?" Becky exclaimed. Andre took a step back, feeling slightly afraid of Becky's reactment. "Yeah, she said you lost a bet and had to start dating Dave or something..." Andre said.

"That's not true at all!" Becky yelled. Andre put his hands over his ears. "Hey, calm down, I'm right here." "Sorry." Becky said. "It's Ok. Hey, your boyfriend's here." Andre pointed out the door. Dave was there, in the pouring rain. Becky grabbed her things and went out the door. "Hey, you're late!" Becky joked. "Yeah, I know, Balthazar made me...well, you know." Dave said. "He's just trying to help you learn." Becky replied as she got into the car. Dave got in on his side and shut the door and began driving. "What was up with everyone laughing at me today?" Dave asked. Becky sighed. _Should she tell him? Would he get mad?_ "Andre said that Hannah spread a rumor that I lost a bet and had to start dating you." "Did you?" Dave joked. "No!" Becky exclaimed. "Jeez, I was just joking." Dave said. "I know, sorry." Becky replied.

Becky looked out the window, and it was still raining.

* * *

"How much longer can we keep walking?" Dezeree asked

"I'm looking for exactly where your aunt put it...here!" the man answered as he stepped in front of an oak tree with fog surronding it. "Looks kinda...spooky, Chrimon...I like it!" Dezeree exclaimed. Dezeree had always been kind of goth, so this was awesome to her. "Well, get on with it, start digging!" Chrimon said. "Yes, sir." Dezeree said. Dezeree got on the ground and began digging.

It had been and hour until Dezeree pulled out a black box with gold engravings on it.

"Quisquis praesumo ut patefacio mos visio valde periculosus...must be..I dunno, French?" Chrimon said. "No, It's Latin. It means 'Whoever dares to open will face great dangers." Dezeree corrected as she got up from the ground. "Hmmm..." Chrimon said as he looked around the box. "Aw man, I broke a nail!" Dezeree exclaimed as she looked at her fingers. "Oh, cry me a river!" Chrimon snapped. Dezeree put her hands behind her back and watched Chrimon examine the box. "Yep, definetly French...maybe Italian." Chrimon said. "No, It's _Latin!_" Dezeree stated. "So...It's Latin?" Chrimon asked dumbly. Dezeree groaned. "Yes, Chrimon, it's Latin. The arca archa of specialis is _Latin._" Dezeree said. "Oh. Good to know." Chrimon said. Dezeree groaned again. "What the heck are we going to do with it now? We don't have the power to open it!" "Well, we'll wait a while, and to fix up your attitude, we are going to find your brother." "We're going to try and find David?" Dezeree asked. "If that's your brother's name, then yes." Chrimon answered. "Oh my gosh, thank you, Chrimon!" Dezeree said as she spread her arms out for a hug. "Don't touch me." said Chrimon. Dezeree put her arms down. "All right."

* * *

Becky walked to her window and sighed. She was totally confused. She thought Hannah was her friend. She decided to call her. Becky picked up her phone and dialed Hannah's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hannah, is that you?" Becky asked.

_"Um, yeah, what's up, Becky?"_

"Yeah, what _is _up? Why are you so stupid?"

_"Um, excuse me?"_

"Yeah, why are you spreading rumors that _I_ lost a bet and had to start dating Dave? Why?"

_"'Cause...I can't tell you. But I'm gonna tell you this now, it's not about Dave being an idiot, it's not about you being an idiot, got it? Figure it out for yourself."_

And Hannah hung up. Becky was still confused. What was going on? She knew it had something to do with Dave.

Maybe just to make fun of them?

No, probably not. There were a thousand possibilities.

But Becky didn't have the time.

* * *

**Worked on this for about an hour, and sorry if it is boring. Nice little surprises in it, right? Next chapter will be exciting! Ha!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dezeree, are you sure this is it?" Chrimon asked Dezeree. They had walked a good 2 miles, and then took a taxi to some apaprtment buildings in New York City. They had checked a lot of apartments, and Chrimon was getting very tired, but Dezeree was sure this was David's.

"I'm positive, stop being a grouch." Dezeree said. She took a deep breath, her heart pounding so loud sshe was sure Chrimon could hear it. She knocked on the door.

Seconds later, a skinny boy with dark brown hair opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Dezeree knew that _he _was Dave.

"DAVE!" Dezeree exclaimed. She ran up to him and hugged him hard.

"Uh, yeah…hi?"

"I've missed you! I haven't seen you since…2nd grade!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Dave asked.

Dezeree took a step back. "You…don't remember me?"

"Should I?"

"It's me…Dezeree, your twin sister?" Dezeree said.

"Dezeree?"

"It's me!" Dezeree exclaimed.

"It's great to see you! It's been like, 14 years!"

"I know!"

"Who's that guy?" Dave asked as he pointed to Chrimon, who was standing by the doorway.

"Oh, him? He's Chrimon. He's been taking care of me since I ran away." Dezeree explained.

"Oh…"

Dezeree looked down and saw something on Dave's finger….something that looked like a dragon…

"I'm sorry, but what's on your finger?" Dezeree asked.

"Oh this?" Dave asked.

"Uh huh…" Dezeree said, not taking an eye of the ring.

"Um…"

"Is that…Merlin's ring?" Dezeree said.

Dave got a weird look on his face.

"Uh…"

"It _is _Merlin's ring."

"Um…" Dave stuttered.

"The Prime Merlinian…is…you?"

* * *

**I know it's short! I just got back from the eye doctor, so mah eyes hurt!**

**Sorry, thought that was a very...Dramatic, if you will, place to stop. **

**More DaveXBecky will appear in the next chapter :)**

**And...**

**More Hannah...*evil laugh* :)**


End file.
